Daniel Carcillo
Daniel Carcillo (born on January 28, 1985 in King City, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey left winger who played for the Chicago Blackhawks and won the Stanley Cup with them in 2013 and 2015. Playing Career Carcillo was drafted 73rd overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins. On February 27, 2007, he was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes for Georges Laraque. During the 2007–08 regular season, Carcillo had a league high 324 penalty minutes. On April 4, 2008, he scored his first career hat trick on April 4, 2008. On March 4, 2008, he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers for Scottie Upshall and a 2011 2nd round draft pick. His first goal as a Flyer came in game 4 of the first round of the 2009 Stanley Cup playoffs against Pittsburgh. Carcillo (along with Shawn Thornton of the Boston Bruins) was a part of the first fight in an outdoor NHL game in the Bridgestone 2010 NHL Winter Classic. On the NBC broadcast a day earlier, he told announcers Mike Emrick & Eddie Olczyk that he would be a part of the first Winter Classic fight. On April 18, 2010, Carcillo scored the game-winning goal in overtime against the New Jersey Devils, giving the Flyers a 2 games to 1 lead in the first round of the playoffs. He would also score two nights later in game 4, giving him 2 playoff goals, a new career high. Carcillo would finish the playoffs with only the previously mentioned 2 goals and 4 assists, tripling his point total from the previous playoff year, when he had one goal (game 4) and one assist (on Arron Asham's game 6 game-winning goal). On July 1, 2011, Carcillo signed a one-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks, however, his season came to an early end on January 2, 2012 in a game between the Blackhawks and the Edmonton Oilers. During that game, Carcillo was assessed a 5-minute major penalty and a game misconduct for boarding and attempting to injure Oilers defenceman Tom Gilbert. Both he and Gilbert were injured on the play. Carcillo was suspended for 7 games, but he also suffered from a torn left ACL. On January 13, 2012, he was announced as being out for the season once his suspension ended and had surgery 4 days later. On March 12, 2012, Carcillo signed a two-year contract extension with the Blackhawks to play through the 2013-14 NHL season. On June 24, 2013, he won his first Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks beating the Boston Bruins 3-2, winning the series 4 games to 2. On July 16, 2013, he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings for a conditional sixth-round draft pick, but on January 4, 2014, he was traded to the New York Rangers for a conditional seventh-round draft pick in the 2014 NHL Draft. On May 23, 2014, Carcillo was automatically suspended for 10 games during the 2014 Stanley Cup Playoffs for using physical force against a linesman while being escorted to the penalty box. On June 3, 2014, his suspension an appeal was reduced from 10 games to 6 games by NHL commissioner Gary Bettman. On September 4, 2014, the Pittsburgh Penguins signed him to a professional tryout contract in order to attend their 2014 training camp and was later released. On October 3, 2014, he was added to the Chicago Blackhawks training camp roster. Carcillo later agreed to a one-year, one-way contract at the league minimum of $550,000 for his second tenure with the Blackhawks. On January 16, 2015, Carcillo injured Winnipeg Jets' forward Mathieu Perreault while delivering a cross-check from behind after the play had been stopped. Perreault left the game and the NHL's Department of Player Safety issued Carcillo a six-game suspension and a fine of $40,243.92 for the hit. The incident marked the twelfth time that he had been fined or suspended in nine NHL seasons. The Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup in 2015 and although he did not make an appearance for the Blackhawks in the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs, Carcillo's name was still engraved on the Stanley Cup. On September 17, 2015, Carcillo announced his retirement from professional hockey. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:Players Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1985 births Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:Forwards Category:Retired players Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster